1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an adapter which is intended to be fitted to drive means, particularly of a powered grinding tool. By the use of selected ones of different such adapters, with the tool, the sharpening, smoothing, cutting, abrading, honing, etc. of implements, such as drill bits, scissors, knives, chisels, planar blades and the like can be effected.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art grinding tool is described and claimed in our UK Patent No 2263424B, and different forms of adapters for use therewith are described and claimed in our UK Patents Nos 2283444B and 2283929B. With this prior art arrangement, the implement is worked at a grinding wheel of the tool, which is received within the selected adapter when it is fitted to the tool, in use.